To Be Your Eyes
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: John is eight months pregnant and he feels insecure and unattractive. Mpreg.


**A/N: Junk is my OTP, but Jeff/JoMo is my second favorite pairing and I absolutely love writing them together!**

**I've been really itching to write them so that's why I wrote this one-shot.**

**This is much sweeter and more romantic than I usually write, but I'm still satisfied with it.**

**The title of this story comes from a lyric in Katharine McPhee's song "Surrender" and I also used that line in the fic.**

**This is my first Mpreg story. I actually never thought that I would write one.**

**I hope that all of you enjoy, because I had fun writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. Jeff belongs to TNA and JoMo belongs to me in my dreams. **

* * *

To Be Your Eyes

John's POV

I close the door to the bathroom and I stand in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door. My eyes are a little puffy from lack of sleep and my normally glossy hair is looking rather lackluster. Of course, my biggest flaw is my absolutely huge stomach. I say that I'm fat and Jeff always corrects me and says that I'm pregnant and there's a difference. I sigh as I place my hands where our daughter is growing.

"I hope you're worth all of this trouble, baby," I whisper.

I was thrilled when I found out that I was having a baby with the love of my life and he was ecstatic as well. I'm still happy about it, but I hate how it has changed my body. I'm not the smartest person in the world and I don't have many talents, so my looks are really all that I have. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a faint knock.

"Are you ok in there?" Jeff checks.

"I'm fine!" I lie.

"Can you open up? I have to pee," He tells me.

I pull my shirt back down and then I open the door to let Jeff in. He frowns when he notices my distressed state. I move out of the way so that he has a clear path to the toilet, but he just wraps his arms around me from behind. I let my body relax in the safety of my husband's strong arms.

"I thought you had to pee," I remember.

"I just said that so you would let me in here," Jeff admits.

"Jeff, I'm really ok," I try to assure him.

"You're depressed," He points out.

"I just want my old body back. I was confident and I knew that I looked good before. I look like a bloated whale right now. I don't understand how you can stand the sight of me," I complain.

He turns so that we're both facing the mirror. "When I look at you, I see the man that I love most in this world. I see the father to our daughter. You're the most beautiful person that I know and that has nothing to do with how you look. I'll always love you and you'll always be gorgeous to me, John."

I can't help but smile and wonder how I got lucky enough to have Jeff. He's a bit weird and doesn't all the time like to follow rules, but underneath that is the most amazing person. He's kind, considerate, and compassionate. He leans in and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips while idly rubbing my belly.

"Little Johanna already loves you. She seems to move whenever you speak or touch me," I reveal in awe.

"I love her so much, too. I already know that she's going to be beautiful and flawless just like the man that's carrying her," Jeff remarks blissfully.

"You're too sweet," I let him know.

"I just don't ever want you to doubt yourself," He explains.

"I would love to be your eyes and see myself from your perspective," I confess.

Jeff grabs my hand as he opens the bathroom door and he leads us into our bedroom. He pulls the covers back and makes sure to put a few pillows behind my constantly sore back. I immediately turn over to my side because it's the most comfortable position as of late.

Jeff moves in closer so that we're spooning. "I know that you feel fat and unattractive right now, but that's absolutely not the case. You're still the same pretty JoMo to me. I still love gazing into your lovely eyes and I still get hard when I think about fucking you."

My stomach flutters at his words and I'm not sure if it's caused by me or Johanna. Jeff kisses my neck softly and I shudder in pleasure. His hands slip under my shirt and I bite my lip when his fingers tease my still flat, but rounder nipples. Jeff hasn't touched me like this in a few months because I've always refused. I'm not going to stop him this time.

"I'm sorry, John. I got a little carried away," He apologizes earnestly.

"It's ok. Touch me," I encourage.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asks.

"Yes. I need this," I reply.

We're both still dressed so Jeff quickly slides my pants off and rids me of my shirt. I'm still a little uncomfortable being naked in front of him, but I don't voice my concerns. Jeff unbuttons his top and I can't help but stare at his beautiful tattooed frame. I lick my lips when he takes his shorts off and his thick, hard cock is exposed.

"See what you do to me?" He whispers sexily.

"Do _you _see what you do to _me_?" I shoot back.

I expect Jeff to go straight for the lube so that he can prep me. Instead, he slips beside me and starts massaging my shoulders. My whole body is tense and sore and Jeff's strong, but gentle hands feel amazing. He works out the kinks in my neck and I let out a blissful sound.

"I might cum before you fuck me," I admit with a blush.

Jeff kisses my lower back. "That's ok."

He caresses my body for a few more minutes and I'm completely at ease. I feel the loss of his body heat immediately as he gets up temporarily to grab the lube. Jeff parts my still surprisingly toned thighs and he slowly slips a wet finger inside. He starts a steady rhythm and it takes me a little while to adjust because it's been so long.

"I want more," I request.

Jeff adds a second finger and I love the slight burn that I feel. I curse and yell his name when he finds my prostate. I want to slap myself for denying my body this pleasure. He takes his fingers away and I'm thankful because I'm so ready to be filled by his large dick.

"Please, fuck me," I beg.

"Say it again," He demands.

"Fuck me, Jeff!" I growl.

"You have no idea how much I've missed hearing you scream for my cock," Jeff states lustfully.

I shiver at the sexy tone in his voice. He gently spreads my legs and I let out a sound that's a mix of pain and pleasure when the head of his cock finally slides inside of my tight ass. I rest my head on his shoulder and I wince as he feeds me more of his dick. He kisses my neck and softly tells me to relax.

"I'm sorry. I just still feel really uncomfortable," I confess.

"Just close your eyes and focus on how amazing that I'm going to make you feel," He instructs me.

I take his advice and the pain and discomfort slowly turn into ecstasy. Jeff is completely buried inside and he starts thrusting slowly. He bends down to give me a tender kiss on my neck and he also tenderly caresses my stomach. His soft touch feels amazing and it's exactly what I need.

"Nothing compares to being inside of you," Jeff whispers.

There's a response on the tip of my tongue, but a groan comes out instead when he wraps his hand around my cock. Jeff uses all of my pre-cum as lube as he strokes me. My eyes shoot open in pleasure and I moan Jeff's name when he switches to a quicker pace.

"Fuck! Keep doing that," I cheer.

I'm feeling utterly euphoric right now. He's hammering away at my prostate and pumping my cock fiercely. Our bodies are so close that there's only beads of sweat between us. Jeff's whispering and murmuring softly in my ear and his southern drawl is turning me on even more.

"I can't wait to watch you cum, baby," He speaks into my neck.

"I'm so damn close, Jeff," I reveal.

My eyes are tightly closed and the only sounds that I can make are incoherent whines. Jeff hits my prostate with a hard, powerful thrust and Johanna kicks strongly at the same time; the dual sensation sends me over the edge. My whole body quivers as I spurt into Jeff's fist and on to my stomach. I exhale deeply once I catch my breath.

"That was so damn amazing," I tell him.

Jeff kisses me. "I'm putting a mirror on the ceiling so you can watch yourself orgasm; it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

I notice that Jeff is still hard inside of me. "You didn't get off, did you?"

"I wanted to take care of you first," He replies.

I smile at my husband's kindness. Jeff's sticky hand is resting on my hip and I bring it to my mouth. I slowly suck each cum covered finger into my mouth. I hear Jeff groan at the sight as he resumes fucking me hard. I tightly clench my internal muscles and I feel Jeff spill inside of me almost immediately.

"I think that our daughter is already a perv," I reveal with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" Jeff wonders.

I smile. "She was very active while we were having sex. I think she liked it."

"That makes sense. Both of her parents are pervs, so she'll fit right in," He replies with a grin.

Jeff gives me a small kiss before he gets up and heads toward the bathroom. He comes back with a wet wash cloth and he wipes all of the sweat and cum from my body before doing the same to himself. He throws the wash cloth near the bathroom and he wraps me in his arms.

"You take such good care of me and I know that you're going to do the same for Johanna. We're lucky to have you," I let him know before drifting to sleep.

* * *

One Month Later

John's POV

I'm tired, sweaty, and in a little bit of pain, but it's all ok now. Johanna was born healthy and the nurses are cleaning her off now. My hands are shaking as I take the pink blanket holding my daughter into my arms. I watch the tears flow from her big green eyes and I'm reminded of Jeff's eyes. She has a head full of curly brown hair like me. She's perfect and absolutely gorgeous.

"She's so tiny," I comment in awe.

"Most newborns usually are," Jeff jokes.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt her," I admit.

"You won't as long as you're gentle," Jeff tells me.

A few minutes later, I ask Jeff if he wants to hold Johanna. He smiles brightly and reaches for her. He starts talking to her and she immediately stops crying. I think Jeff talked to her more than I did when I was pregnant and that's why she responds to his voice so favorably.

"I know how tough the pregnancy was on you, but I thank you for doing it anyway. If we decide that we want a bigger family, I'll carry our next child," Jeff confesses.

"Really? You'd do that?" I check.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, John," He replies.

* * *

I look over at the clock and it's 3:30 in the morning. It's been a few months since Johanna was born and I still haven't gotten back to my regular sleeping pattern. Jeff's doing all that he can to help though. Since he works from home now, he takes care of Johanna during the day.

Jeff also takes care of her at night so I can try to get some sleep. My body isn't in ring shape yet, but I'm working out every day and trying to hurry back. I still love wrestling, but I'm going to take on a smaller role now so that I won't be on the road all of the time.

I crawl out of bed and I go to the living room because I know that's where Jeff and Johanna are. I hear Jeff singing "Lullaby" by The Dixie Chicks and I smile because the words are perfect and I love to hear Jeff sing. He's sitting on the couch with her as he rocks her to sleep.

"You're so great with her," I compliment.

"Not really. I got some pointers from Matt," Jeff comments.

"You look tired, I can put her to sleep," I offer.

He shakes his head. "I got it, baby. You have a flight to catch in 3 hours. Go back to sleep."

"You're with her every single night though. You need a break," I reply.

"Just sit with me," Jeff says.

I sit down next to him and I take in his appearance. His red and blonde hair looks a little faded and he has it up in a messy ponytail. He has on an old t-shirt and sweat pants, but he's never looked so good to me. I used to think that physical beauty was everything, but as I look at my husband holding our daughter, I realize that _this _is what true happiness is.

* * *

**A/N: I skipped out on the actual birthing scene because male or female, birthing scenes kind of creep me out.**

** I chose the name Johanna because the first 3 letters are "Joh" just like John's name. I was supposed to explain that in the story, but that scene got cut.**

**I really needed to get Jeff/John out of my system because it was itching at me after writing so much Junk.**

**Anyway, I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! **


End file.
